


Finally

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Rage, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Finally, William and Felicity let it all out. They had bottled up their feelings for a long time so there are some accusations and yelling. In addition, every secret is brought up and Oliver finds out that he isn't the only one who has hidden things.





	1. I don't blame you or do I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 63 and 66 days of Oliver's imprisonment. Note that there are multiple chapters this time.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. Therefore, it's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William walked slowly. He had chosen to walk instead of going by school bus. He didn’t want to go home. Not today. He didn’t want to meet his dad or Felicity. He didn’t want them to see what his face looked like although they had seen bruised afces before. They would make it a big deal when it wasn’t. He was proud of himself. For once, he had protected his family like the son of the Green Arrow should. 

He hadn’t always been able to do that. William felt how a bitter taste came to his mouth when he was thinking about the night when someone had attacked him and Felicity while his dad was serving his time. He thought about how Felicity had tried to protect him with her fragile body. The guy had grabbed her from the collar and thrown her to the ground like she was a puppet. 

William hadn’t been able to do anything. He had called Mr. Diggle who had given him instructions. Mr. Diggle had told him to stay put and he had followed the orders. Why had he followed the orders? He had heard how Felicity had screamed with pain. Only then William had run to check on her because he would always check on her. The scumbag had looked at him and Felicity had been begging William to run. 

Luckily, Mr. Diggle had been there on time. However, William still felt a bang in his chest when he was thinking about that night. He had looked at Felicity who had been laying on the ground in pain. He hadn’t been able to protect her and he had failed her. He shouldn’t have listened to John. He should have helped her sooner. 

At the end, everything had turned out to be ok. Felicity hadn’t been badly injured and the scumbag was out of the picture. Felicity had asked William and John not talk about the situation. She hadn’t wanted his dad to know. She had been worried that it would mess with his dad’s head. 

They had agreed with her but William wasn’t proud of his reasons why he had agreed. He had been too ashamed of the fact that he couldn’t protect his stepmom although he was a son of the Green Arrow. He could never look at his dad into eyes if his dad knew how cowardly he had acted.

He kicked a can which was on his feet. He needed to put that night behind him. He knew that. Yet, he couldn’t. He couldn’t move forward before his dad knew. William couldn’t control his feelings until he told his dad. He couldn’t handle the way he was feeling all the time. He felt like he had to hit everyone who talked about his family disrespectfully or threatened them.

This hadn’t been the first time he had been in a physical fight at school. He had lost his temper before but now it was different. He had been lashing out at everybody who even mentioned his family negatively since the attack and he was confused because he was proud of himself for physically hurting someone. That wasn’t who he was and his late mom wouldn’t be proud of him. Nevertheless, he needed to protect his family and he was proud of the fact that he protected his family today.

Today he had been reminded how fragile his family was by his school peers. They had said that William wasn’t like everyone else. He was different. He was a boy with a dead mom, a vigilante/mayor dad and a hacker stepmom who raised him while his dad was in prison. His dad had been a playboy and a castaway. He had been a millionaire with a huge mansion. William’s grandparents had been a part of something unspeakable. After that they had said that someone should teach William’s family a lesson. 

Then William had lost it. There were enough bad guys teaching his family a lesson. They had had a lesson. His father had been in prison and they had been attacked. Felicity was getting threats and nobody knew what could happen next. William and Felicity were followed by bodyguards almost all the time although luckily, his dad had agreed that William didn’t need a bodyguard at school. 

They had had an argument about that but William had stated that he wouldn’t allow someone to follow him when he was at school. He wouldn’t have any friends if there had been a scary dude with him all the time. For an exchange, William had promised to keep panic button with him all the time and he would never turn off his GPS.

It was good that nobody followed him because they would inform his dad about William’s fights. He knew that Felicity would be worried and his dad would be livid. His dad didn’t like it if someone disrespected William or Felicity because of what he had done as a mayor or as the Green Arrow but he wouldn’t allow William to hit anyone, either. 

Today William had to tell his father about his fights because of the bruising on his face. He didn’t want to tell his dad what some dumb kids had said today. His dad didn’t get it what it was like. Suddenly, William’s whole life felt like a big joke. He had always looked up heroes. He had loved imaging the Flash saving him when he was younger. He had imagined how he could be a part of crime fighting. However, he hadn’t been strong enough to fight for Felicity that one night.

William knew that his time was up. He would have to show his bruised face to his dad and Felicity because soon they would be worried and then he would have a bodyguard with him all the time, even at school. He didn’t want that so he started to walk faster. Maybe he could just sneak to his room without them noticing.

He came home and he tried to close the front door as quietly as possible. William heard how dad and Felicity were at the kitchen and they were talking about Diaz. They hadn’t still caught that son of a bitch and William knew that his dad was frustrated. This wasn’t definitely a good time to talk about his day at school. 

They hadn’t noticed him yet so maybe he could get to his room without them noticing. Yet, William should have considered his dad’s unnatural senses. 

His dad shouted from the kitchen: “Hi, buddy.”

“Hi, dad”, William said with a shaky voice while he was walking quickly towards his room. There was a silence and William knew that he couldn’t fool them. He sounded guilty even in his own opinion. Why couldn’t he better liar? His voice had totally betrayed him. 

“Come here, buddy”, Oliver demanded with a gentle voice and William changed his course towards the kitchen. He dragged his feet and he looked down when he stepped inside to the kitchen. 

Felicity gasped when she saw William’s face and she was already on her feet and touching his face with gentle hands. It made William feel even more guilty. His dad just stared at him with a stern face.

“What happened? And don’t say nothing. You know I hate that expression” Felicity asked and William could hear her concern in her voice. William shrugged and looked at his dad. Somehow, he couldn’t look at Felicity. 

Then he took a deep breath and opened his mouth: “I lost it today. They were just stupid kids who said wrong things and I felt like I was losing the control. It’s not really worth repeating.”

Felicity threw a worried look to Oliver and William noticed it. He took Felicity’s hand and squeezed it gently when Felicity turned to look at his face tentatively. She gave him a small smile. Oliver cleared his throat and William turned to look at him again. 

“Why were you feeling like you were losing the control?” his dad asked cautiously.

That made William angry and he said with a snarky tone: “I already told you. Those guys were saying nasty things.”

Suddenly, everyone could feel the tension and Felicity shifted uncomfortably.

“Watch your tone, William”, his dad warned.

William’s blood was boiling and he wanted to leave the room. He hadn’t yelled at his father now that he was back. Not even once had he yelled at his dad. William had been bottling up his feelings for over two months now. He could swallow his feelings once more. He just needed to get out of the room. William turned away from his dad and walked past Felicity. 

His dad’s voice stopped him: “Don’t you dare to turn your back to me, young man.”

That was the last straw. William turned away once again and stared at his dad. His dad was unbelievable. What a hypocrite! He couldn’t contain his feelings anymore. His hands shook and he was on the verge of tears.

He took a shaky breath and yelled at his dad: “Don’t you dare to talk to me about turning my back. Let me remind you that you were the one who walked away from me. Away from us.” William motioned towards Felicity who looked startled. 

Oliver took a deep calming breath and answered: “I did what I did to protect you both. I’m sorry for leaving you alone. I’m sorry for making that decision without consulting or saying proper goodbyes. I’m sorry for many things, believe me. However, I’m not sorry for keeping you two safe.”

Then William snorted. He couldn’t believe what his dad was saying. He saw red and he had to lean on the kitchen counter. He took a few breaths but they didn’t help him calm his nerves or stop his rage growing. 

William spitted out: “Keeping us safe? Diaz is still out there. Felicity receives threats. We are surrounded by bodyguards. We…”

He stopped abruptly when realized what he was saying. He looked at Felicity for a moment. He was apologizing with his eyes what he was going to say next. Felicity eyes widened and she shook her head slightly. His dad just looked confused while he watched their silent exchange. 

“Care to share with me what you’re keeping from me”, his dad said angrily. 

William had a steady voice with no emotions: “Yeah, dad. I can share this with you unlike you have done. You had been away for one-hundred and twenty-one days.”

“William please, don’t”, Felicity interrupted and begged. His dad was looking a bit concerned.

However, William could feel his rage and there was no way of stopping him so he just raised his voice: “It was a late night and we were going to our beds. I was upstairs and Felicity was downstairs. There was this knock on the front and Felicity went to check who it was. Before I even knew, Felicity was yelling at me to go hiding and call to Mr. Diggle. Then there was a gunshot when the bastard broke the lock. I called Mr. Diggle and he said that I should stay put so I stayed upstairs hiding like a coward.”

Now William was wiping away his tears. He hadn’t even realized that he was crying. He looked up at Felicity who was holding her hand against her mouth while she tried to stop her sobs. His dad looked like he was physically sick.

Suddenly, William felt exhausted. His shoulders slumped and he continued with a smaller voice: “I heard how that man hit her and still I wasn’t moving. Then she let out this scream. She was in pain. I ran downstairs and saw her on the ground where he had thrown her. Felicity begged me to run away but I couldn’t move. We were staring at each other with that intruder. It felt like eternity and I could feel like my blood was rushing in my head. Then John came and he knocked that scumbag out in seconds. Felicity was still laying on the ground and all I was able to do was hold her.”

There was a silence in the kitchen when William finished his story. The only sound was Felicity’s small sobs. William wiped his tears away and stepped closer to Felicity. William took Felicity into his arms and hugged her. She had buried her face to her hands but now she folded her arms around William. His dad had frozen and William wasn’t sure what was an emotion on his face. 

William held Felicity and whispered: “I’m sorry that I told him. I knew that you didn’t want him to know. I’m also sorry that I wasn’t strong enough to keep you safe. I couldn’t protect you. All I wanted was you to be unharmed and I failed you miserably…”

Felicity became stiff and stepped away from his embrace while shaking her head vigorously. She looked straight to his eyes with a stern look.

“I never want to hear you saying something like that again. Never. You couldn’t protect me? I couldn’t protect you. That scumbag was so close to you. I could see how he was staring at you and that was the moment when a part of me died internally”, Felicity said with a shaky breath as she took his hand to hers. 

She continued: “You are the strongest kid I know but it’s not the point. I don’t need or want your protection and I definitely don’t you to feel guilty about that night. I was mad at you because you didn’t stay hiding. I wanted you to be safe. And me being harmed… That was nothing. There were only couple of bruises and contusions. My pain was mental, not physical when I was thinking what could have happened.”

William was crying again and it was Felicity’s turn to pull him close to her body. She kissed his bruises and stroked little circles to his back while she whispered reassuring words. They stood like that and William realized that he had no idea what his dad was doing. William lifted his head and tried to step back from Felicity’s embrace. 

Yet, Felicity didn’t let him go before she whispered into his ear: “I love you, my sweet boy.”

Then she let him go and they both turned to Oliver who looked like he was having an internal panic attack. Felicity took a cautious step towards him but Oliver stopped her by stepping away from her. He had a wild look and William had never seen his dad like this. Then his dad started hyperventilating and he put his palms to his knees. Nobody moved or said anything although William wanted to scream. What was going on with his dad? William took a step forward but Felicity took a hold on his shoulder and shook her head. 

Then she said with a steady voice: “Oliver. Listen to my voice. I need you to take a deep breath. We’re here. We both are here. We all are alive. Look at us. Baby, look at us.”

His dad exhaled sharply and looked up. He was still having his wild look but Felicity nodded approvingly while his dad just stared at them. His chest was heaving and he was still trying to catch his breath. William felt guilty. He had caused this. If he had controlled himself, they wouldn’t be in this mess. He needed to apologize now.

“I’m so sorry, dad. I don’t know why I did it. I just couldn’t hold back anymore. I have tried to forgive you silently but I couldn’t. I couldn’t pretend to be your happy son who enjoys baseball games when there are so many unsaid things. Today I felt like I had to let it out”, he pleaded and hoped that his dad could understand him.

His dad looked at him for a while and then he took a long step towards him. He wrapped his arms around William and apologized repeatedly. William couldn't even count all the apologies that his dad gave. William was confused. What had just happened? He felt better than he had in months. He wasn’t calm and he still felt a lot of unresolved guilt, pain and anger but still he felt better.

Maybe they had finally taken a step to the right direction.


	2. It's not easy

Three days had gone by after William’s melt down and he seemed to be feeling better. The relationship between William and Oliver wasn’t that tense anymore and Felicity was glad for it. However, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was a bit off between her and Oliver. 

Oliver called her all the time. He made sure that she was never alone. He hovered over William and her when he was present. He touched them like he was making sure that they were still there and unharmed. He did all that but he never brought up William’s revelation which they had kept from him.

He hadn’t talked about the attack and he dodged the topic if Felicity tried to talk about it. It made her crazy. She wanted him to talk to her. They had gone through this too many times. He was bottling up his feelings and that’s why he made irresponsible choices on the field and unilateral decisions in their relationship and that’s why Felicity was now in their new secret bunker. 

They had got this bunker because the last one had been burned down by Diaz’s minions and now Felicity was reprogramming some equipment although it wasn’t necessary. She just needed something to do. She needed something to distract her. She let out a frustrated growl. 

Oliver had gone out without a back-up and without telling anyone. She had noticed that his GPS signal had been on the move and first she had been sure that it had been a malfunction. She had rushed to the bunker to check if something was off. 

However, soon she had realized that it had been her husband doing something really stupid. He was doing the same mistake all over again. How many times was he going to hit his head to the wall? When was this going to stop? Why couldn’t he learn?

Felicity typed too harshly but she was angry. She was more than angry. She was going to kill that man when he came back if he didn’t get himself killed on the field. She couldn’t handle her anger right now and she knew that she was hurting her babies alias her computers. She needed to get out so she decided to go back home. Oliver would find his way on his own. 

She wasn’t going to wait for him because she really needed to cool off before she met Oliver again. She couldn’t calm down in the bunker. Besides, she needed to check on William before he went to bed because he was having vivid nightmares about the attack. The memories had resurfaced when he had let out his bottled-up feelings and now those memories came back to haunt him in his dreams. 

Felicity grabbed her purse and headed to her car. On her way she tried to think about talking to Oliver. All strategies, that she could think of, involved yelling and slamming doors and she didn’t want William to be a part of that. She didn’t want him to have any more material for his nightmares. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts while she was driving.

Soon she was back at home and she went straight to William’s room. William was already in his bed but he was reading. He looked up and smiled at her sweetly. Felicity took off her heels and climbed to the bed with him. She lied down and William dropped the book to the night stand. Then he pressed his head to her shoulder. Felicity was aware that the habit was at least as comforting for her as it was for William but she didn’t care. She needed comforting especially tonight because of her husband although she didn’t want to think of him now. This was about William and making him feel better. This was their special moment.

Felicity sat there for fifteen minutes and she was sure that Oliver had already come back. She needed to go to see him soon. She slowly stroked William’s hair and kissed his temple. She whispered: “Good night, my sweet boy.”

“Good night, Felicity”, he whispered back.

Then she climbed off the bed and stood up. She closed the door carefully and headed to their own bedroom. She had been right. Oliver was back at home and he was sitting on the bed. He looked up with pleading eyes and suddenly, Felicity actually wanted to walk away. She wasn’t ready for another apologize. When was apologizing going to stop?

Oliver cleared his throat and asked: “You know, right?”

“Of course, I know that my idiot husband hit the streets on his own without any back up”, she spitted out.

Oliver nodded and he looked helpless. He looked lost and he clearly regretted his choice but tonight it wasn’t good enough. She had had him back for nine weeks and he was already doing bad choices once again. She felt tears pooling in her eyes but she didn’t want to cry. 

She really needed to clear her head and she was still standing on the same spot. Oliver was looking at her intensely following her every movement with his eyes. He didn’t seem to know what was the right approach and the truth to be told, neither did Felicity.

She was frustrated and exhausted. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t live without Oliver but she couldn’t live like this, either. She felt how her panic was raising its head while she was thinking of her options. She didn’t seem to have options because she wasn’t going to live without him. 

She felt how heart was racing and she was breathing unevenly. She needed something between them before she did something that she was going to regret. She almost ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She never locked the door but today it was necessary. 

For a moment she leaned on the sink and then she heard how Oliver was softly knocking on the door. She couldn’t open it. She sank to the floor and the knocking became more demanding. She let out a small sob before she was able to stop it. She lifted her hand to her lips so she could stop other sobs. 

The knocking stopped and she heard Oliver’s soft voice: “Felicity, please open the door.”

Felicity shook her head before she realized that it wasn’t a proper reply. Then she said with a shaky voice: “Please, Oliver. Give me a moment. I beg you. Give a moment to think.”

She could imagine how Oliver was hesitating behind the bathroom door unable to decide what to do. She just hoped that he was going to let her think for a moment. She needed space.Finally, she heard a small sigh and she knew that Oliver backed off. She was grateful for it and then she let it all out. She cried. She cried like she hadn’t cried before. 

She lied down to the floor and she wrapped her arms around her knees. She didn’t know long she stayed like that and she didn’t care. Eventually, her tears ceased and she was exhausted. She needed to get some sleep and she had to face Oliver.

She stood up slowly and splashed water to her face. Then she walked to the door and took a few calming breaths before opening it. She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. She saw Oliver sitting on the bed again. He looked troubled and he had a wild look on his face. 

He looked up when he realized that she had come out. He almost jumped and ran to her but he stopped himself before he touched her. There were only couple of inches between them but they weren’t touching each other. They just looked at each other. Oliver ran his eyes through her body as he was trying to find injuries. Yet, tonight her injuries weren’t physical or visible and he knew it. 

He looked at her cautiously and opened his mouth: “I’m so sorry for my irresponsible choice today. It won’t happen again. I swear.”

Felicity said with a tired voice: “You promise and swear now. How about the next time when you feel like you’re losing control? How about the next time you feel like you’re losing me or William? You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

Oliver shook his head and pleaded: “There have been so many things. I needed to clear my head and hitting the streets was the only way to do that. You already know me.”

“Yes, I know you too well. You don’t talk about things when it’s too hard for you. You don’t talk about things when you’re blaming yourself. You don’t talk about things when you think you’re protecting. You shut me out without warning. Then you do something stupid and one day it’ll be the last thing you do ever”, Felicity almost screamed. 

She was angry and her hands were shaking. She couldn’t keep her emotions at bay anymore. She didn’t want to keep her emotions to herself anymore. Today was the day when she was going to let it all out. They were going to talk about Oliver’s unilateral decisions and their consequences whether he wanted it or not. However, she wanted to talk about this civilized so she tried to calm herself down.

She pressed her arms to her sides and stared at Oliver who looked like he was arguing with himself. He was definitely holding something back and Felicity wasn’t going to let him keep anything to himself tonight. They needed to be truthful with each other. Otherwise, there wouldn’t be us in their relationship any longer and she needed him more than anything.

“Tell me what you are thinking truthfully, Oliver. I need honesty. Spit it out whether I will like it or not,” Felicity demanded with a hard tone. 

Oliver stiffened and he didn’t want to answer her. He shifted uncomfortably and he avoided her gaze. Now he looked like he wanted to escape. Yet, he licked his lips and cleared his throat.

Then he answered: “You say that I make irresponsible choices but how about you? You left the protective custody when Diaz was and still is out there. You moved back to Star City and received threats that you didn’t tell me about on your letters. You have been stalked by reporters and you didn’t tell me about it before I caught you deleting the article. You have been attacked in our home while I was in prison and nobody told me because you didn’t want me to know. You ran away from your bodyguard without telling me. The cherry on the top is that you were shot during our last mission two weeks ago.” 

Oliver had raised his voice and he had been almost shouting. He was trying to control his breathing after his statement. He looked at Felicity furiously and she was stunned. She was glad for him letting it all out but he wasn’t playing fair. She had also kept things from and she had made some bad choices. 

However, he wasn’t describing her choices. He was mostly describing what someone else had chosen for her and she had only chosen not to tell him because there was nothing he could have done. If she had told him about the threats or the reporters or the attacker while he was in prison, he would have done something really stupid. If she had told him about her being injured in the field, he would have lost it. Her choices were always about how she could help him to keep his head in the game. 

She wanted to open her mouth and tell him about her reasoning but she became more aware of her own choices. There was a pattern in their relationship. They both were lying to keep each other safe and they always hurt each other even more. She raised her hand to her mouth and hot tears streamed down on her cheeks. How hadn’t she realized it before? Why did they do it?

Oliver was still standing close to her and Felicity realized that she had said nothing to him in a long time. His breathing had normalized and now he looked worried. Felicity needed to say something and she knew it.

“I’m sorry, Oliver. I’m sorry for my choices and lying. I don’t want to be that person who lies to you. I don’t want to be that person who hurts you. It doesn’t matter that I did it to protect. It doesn’t matter that you lied to me to protect me. We can’t do this anymore”, Felicity said with a small voice.

Oliver’s eyes widened and she could see his panic and she rushed to say: “I don’t mean like we can’t do us anymore. I mean we can’t do this as lying anymore. We can’t keep lying in order to keep each other safe. We need to find another way to keep each other safe. I can’t live without you. Never. Yet, we need to change some things.”

Oliver digested her words for a moment and nodded. Then Felicity closed the small distance between them and pressed herself against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she just held him tight. He was her home and she had been angry with him for so long unconsciously. It felt good to let it out. She sighed with contentment. 

“I’m sorry for hurting you. I have never intended to hurt you and still I have been doing it. I’m sorry for tonight. I’m sorry for my unilateral decision and I’m sorry for lying to you. I’m sorry for shutting you out. I don’t promise that I won’t do it again because I don’t want to lie. However, I promise that I’ll be trying. I’ll always try because of you and William. I’m so sorry,” Oliver confessed. 

Felicity listened to his words and thought about them. She appreciated that he wasn’t lying. He promised that he was going to try and Felicity could live with that. She tiptoed and pressed her lips against his. She poured her apology and forgiveness into that kiss. She wanted to lose herself into him but Oliver interrupted her.

He pushed her gently a little further so he could look at her eyes while he spoke: “I didn’t mean all those things that I said. I know that you haven’t been able to contribute to all those decision that I accused you for making. I know that I’m the one who should be blamed for some your struggles. It was my decision to reveal myself as the Green Arrow and it put the targets on William’s and your backs. I’ll never forgive myself what have happened.”

Felicity’s heart ached while she looked at her husband. This was so characteristic for her husband who loved to play the blame game. She didn’t want that. He was already carrying the whole world on his shoulders and she wanted to be a part of carrying that burden. 

She caressed his cheek with her palm as she assured him: “Oliver. Bad things happen and there’s nothing we can do about that. I don’t want you to carry that kind of guilt. There is no need because it wasn’t your fault. Please stop blaming yourself. Forgive for yourself. William’s here and I’m here. We’re fine.”

Oliver nodded and dropped his forehead against hers. Then he suddenly begged for her: “Felicity. I beg you. Don’t lock the door. If you need space, just tell me. I don’t want to go through that feeling ever again. That locked door made me feel so helpless. I wanted to break it down but you were there. Just please, don’t lock the door between us. Don’t punish me like that.”

“Oliver, it wasn’t a punishment or revenge. That would have been childish and unfair. I just wanted to be on my own but I promise that I’ll try not to do that again. I need you to know that sometimes I need some space and I may lock the door. It was the same thing with the bodyguard. However, you can always be 100% sure that I’ll open that door again,” Felicity explained.

After that Felicity pressed a lingering kiss on his lips. She savored the moment. She tasted him and explored his mouth. Then the kiss became more demanding and at some point Felicity noticed that they were moving towards the bed. Oliver’s hands were all over her body and she had taken a handful of his shirt trying to pull it over his head. The night wasn’t over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver meets other inmates who don't have many nice things to say about the Green Arrow. They also bring up Oliver's family and that's the last straw.


End file.
